Pot-pourri
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: O plano dele era convencê-la a fazer algo. O que exatamente não importava, desde que ela fizesse! [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca] [Crack!fic]


**Pot-pourri**

 **Nota da autora** : Esta fanfiction faz parte do "Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca". A ideia é escrever uma fanfic baseada em alguma música brasileira. Mas como o Jadeite é da zueira (e eu estou entediada demais...) ele pediu mais de uma música.  
Então, ele merece um pot-pourri mesmo!

* * *

Mars odiava com todas as suas forças Jadeite. Odiava o sorriso dele. Odiava como ele chegava aos lugares. Odiava o jeito que ele falava. E também odiava como ele começava as discussões mais sem sentido. E, claro, sempre com ela.

"Eu não quero saber de nada que você tenha para me dizer, general." – Mars falou calmamente. Uma calma que não enganava Jadeite, aliás não enganava a ninguém.

"Oh, que desagradável você!" – Jadeite respondeu com a mão sobre o coração – "Está me magoando!"

"Te magoando? Você é incapaz de se magoar, general!" – Rei falou com mais ênfase.

"Como não?" – Jadeite perdeu um pouco do humor – "Você não tem noção de como é segurar essa barra que é gostar de você!" – ele cantarolou a última frase – "Você não acredita em nada que eu diga!"

"Não comece com isto agora!" – Mars respondeu ajeitando os cabelos nervosamente – "Você está aqui apenas para me irritar!"

"Sim, mas você já ouviu aquela estorinha lá na pré-escola do garotinho que puxava o cabelo da menininha?" – Jadeite respondeu – "Eu sou o garotinho, você é a menininha e o puxão de cabelo é a prova do mais honesto interesse afetivo!"

Mars ia responder, mas a gargalhada de Nephrite foi mais alta:

"Jadeite e a teoria do parquinho!"

"A teoria do parquinho é aquela que se você não sabe brincar é melhor não descer para o _playground_." – Jadeite respondeu concentrado – "Essa é a minha teoria da pré-escola mesmo."

"Jadeite, você é o maior desperdício de educação do mundo!" – Nephrite respondeu – "Boa sorte, Mars!" – e deu um sorrisinho de quem não desejava boa sorte coisa nenhuma.

"Estamos encerrados, então?" – Mars falou tentando ir embora.

"Não senhora!" – ele falou e ela parou no meio do caminho. Não ia adiantar nada fugir. Ele iria atrás!

"O que você quer?" – ela perguntou entre os dentes. O sorriso que ele deu quase a fez arrepender-se de ter dado o braço a torcer.

"Que você admita!" – ele respondeu com ênfase no verbo.

"Admitir o que, seu louco?" – Mars estava a dois segundos de começar a gritar. E eles estavam no corredor do palácio. Qualquer um poderia passar ali e, dependendo desse qualquer um, intrometer na briga dos dois.

"Admitir a verdade, claro!" – Jadeite respondeu como se fosse obvio – "Que você me adora, que me acha foda!"

"Cala a boca!"

"Não espere eu ir embora para perceber." – Jadeite continuou.

"Se você continuar com isto, eu vou embora." – Mars falou.

"Você está sempre querendo ir embora e faz isto o tempo todo!" – ele argumentou sério.

"É claro que sim!" – Mars colocou as mãos nos quadris – "Você age como um louco o tempo todo!"

"Você que é!" – ele a acusou – "Uma deusa, uma louca, uma feiticeira! Você aparece, me enlouquece e depois sai andando como se não tivesse feito nada!"

"Olha aqui, Jadeite!" – Mars tinha perdido a paciência – "Eu não estou fazendo nada com você e não pretendo fazer! Não vou ser responsabilizada pela sua instabilidade emocional!"

"Mas você é a razão disto tudo!" – ele estava quase fazendo beicinho.

"Você vai ter que melhorar esse seu discurso." – Mars respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito. Já o sorriso de Jadeite era doce, mais doce do que xarope. – "O que foi agora?"

"Minha querida Mars, tão linda e tão forte." – ele não a respondeu.

"O que você quer?" – ela perguntou subitamente ansiosa.

"Que você admita."

"Não vou falar que você é foda." – ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

"Você acabou de falar." – ele falou balançando a mão – "Quero que você admita que me ama."

"Jadeite," – ela começou a falar, coçando os olhos de forma irritada – "Me deixa em paz."

"Vamos lá! Não é complicado!" – ele continuou – "Não precisa ser exatamente com essas palavras, sabe... Eu aceito que você diga que goste de mim."

"Não."

"Pode ser um elogio, tipo que achou meu cabelo engraçado." – ele ignorou a resposta dela.

"Jadeite, para." – ela murmurou – "Você não pode chegar aqui, depois de todas as porcarias que aconteceram e esperar que eu te aceite de braços abertos."

"Concordo." – ele respondeu – "Eu sei que a minha vida cigana me afastou de você, mas eu estou aqui agora."

"De onde você tirar essas frases?!" – Mars estava exasperada.

"Se você sair comigo, eu te conto." – ele respondeu.

"Só nos seus sonhos!"

"Você não tem ideia do que acontece nos meus sonhos." – ele respondeu e Mars se arrependeu da resposta ao ouvir o tom de voz dele – "Mas, estou falando sério... Chega de mentiras de negar o meu desejo... Eu te quero mais que tudo, eu preciso do seu beijo..."

"É assim que você quer que eu acredite que você consegue falar sério?" – ela perguntou com sarcasmo – "Até agora nada do que foi dito aqui foi sério!"

"Bom, você não me deixar seguir a minha linha de raciocínio e ser sério..." – ele começou a falar.

"Agora a culpa é minha?" – ela resmungou.

"Quando você me corta assim, sim." – ele sacudiu os ombros.

"Jadeite, eu não vou admitir nada para você e eu não vou sair com você." – ela falou entre os dentes.

"Mars, aqui estou eu..." – ele se ajoelhou na frente dela – "Jogado aos seus pés, eu sou mesmo exagerado."

"Pare com isto!" – ela reclamou, o puxando para que ficasse em pé. Eles estavam em um dos corredores do palácio, qualquer um poderia passar por ali e ver aquela cena. – "Parece que você está possuído!"

"Possuído de amor por você."

"Que coisa mais piegas." – ela ainda o estava segurando pelos pulsos.

"Tudo bem." – ele concordou – "Então, estou possuído pelo ritmo ragatanga."

Mars o soltou na mesma hora. Ele era impossível e nunca conseguia ficar sério por um instante que fosse. Às vezes ela se perguntava se não seria melhor ceder um pouco para ver se ele se afastava pelo menos um pouco. Mas, nas melhores das hipóteses, se ela cedesse, ele ia entender que podia insistir mais um pouco. Enquanto pensava nas opções, ela percebeu que ele tinha ficado muito silencioso.

"O que foi agora?" – ela perguntou, olhando fixamente para ele – "Desistiu de falar?"

"Não, é só que..." – ele começou a falar sério – "Do jeito que você me olha, vai dar namoro."

"Por que eu perguntei mesmo?" – ela resmungou para si mesmo.

"Tudo bem." – ele falou com um tom de voz leve – "Não precisa admitir nada, não precisa sair comigo. Quer ir tomar um sorvete?"

"Sorvete não entra no 'sair com você'"? – ela perguntou.

"Quando disse sair, estava falando de um jantar a luz de velas." – ele respondeu, olhando para ela como se ela não entendesse das coisas – "Um sorvete. Agora. Nada mais. Só sorvete."

"Só sorvete?"

"É... O calor tá de matar."

Mars coçou os olhos outra vez, era um sinal evidente de irritação que ela não conseguia evitar.

"Tudo bem." – ela respondeu. Jadeite abriu o sorriso mais radiante do mundo. – "Com uma condição!"

"Qual?" – ele perguntou ansioso.

"Sem me responder com letras de música."

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos e sacudiu os ombros muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Feito."

* * *

"Eu não acredito que ele conseguiu." – Zoisite murmurou horrorizado enquanto Venus estendia uma das mãos, com a palma para cima, na direção dele – "Isto é absurdo!"

"Meu dinheiro." – Venus falou ainda observando Mars e Jadeite se afastando pelo corredor.

"Eu não acredito que além de vocês estarem assistindo a investida do Jadeite, apostaram se ia dar certo ou não." – Mercury comentou, apoiada na mesma parede que Zoisite estava.

"E como não íamos apostar uma coisa dessas?" – Zoisite perguntou, mexendo no bolso da própria calça, com um sorriso quase maléfico.

"Eles apostaram porque toda essa conversa saiu da cabeça deles." – Nephrite respondeu – "São gênios do mal!"

"Minako-chan!" – Mercury reclamou enquanto Venus gargalhava – "Deixa a Rei-chan descobrir isto! Ela vai te... te..."

"Assar com ervas finas." – Zoisite completou para Mercury com um tom prestativo.

Mercury não sabia se concordava ou se ficava abismada com o humor negro de Zoisite. Neste meio tempo, Venus arrancou o dinheiro que Zoisite segurava e começou a contar as notas:

"O importante é que eu ganhei a aposta."

"O importante é que Jadeite conseguiu alguma coisa com essa conversa fiada." – Nephrite sorriu.

"Fazia parte do meu plano, claro." – Venus jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Lista das músicas na ordem que aparecem na fanfic.

[1] Cheia de Manias – Raça Negra

[2] Me adora - Pitty

[3] Ela é demais – Rick e Renner

[4] Proibida pra mim – Charlie Brown Jr.

[5] Vida Cigana – Raça Negra

[6] Evidências – Chitãozinho e Xororó

[7] Exagerado - Cazuza

[8] Ragatanga - Rouge

[9] Vai dar namoro – Bruno & Marrone

[10] Atoladinha – Bola de Fogo

Desculpa ae! HAHAHAHA


End file.
